A Reason for the Future
by MixkaRules18
Summary: Naruto is living a normal life now, but what's missing? The answer is Sasuke. If Naruto finds him will they be able to stay together? Sequel to "A Look into the Past" It's highly suggested that you read that first. Rated M for reasons, details inside. Beta'd by Mrs. Padfoot x. Thanks again to FanofBellaandEdward for encouraging me to write for Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is A look into the Past's sequel, this story should have roughly five chapters. I really hope you guys enjoy it, and hopefully this will make up for being a jackass in the later chapter's of ALITP. Anyways, disclaimer time. Warning: This contains sex between two males, if you do not enjoy this then please do not read. This is a NaruSasu AU fic. I don't own Naruto in any way shape or form.

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as the last student walked out of my classroom on a Friday afternoon, today had been a hard one. My students felt as if today was a good day to act like nothing but jackasses as they wouldn't listen to me, settle down, or even act like humans! I knew what was to blame, there was an upcoming football game against one of the hardest college teams in the country. It made every student excited because they 'Totally believe we can beat them for sure!' Ugh, idiots.

I slammed my briefcase closed with another sigh, it's been five years. Five years of seeing either classmates or student acting wild, five years of being alone...Five years since I left my old life behind.

I shook my head as I made my way towards the door, now wasn't the time for those memories to surface. The only time for that is when I see my shrink, Iruka Umino, once a week on Saturday.

I made my way out of the room and down the long narrow hallway, giving a polite "Have a good weekend" to a new pre-med teacher that was just hired, Kabuto Yakushi. He was a few years older than me, we haven't spoken very much but he was always polite. He wished me a good weekend in return before stopping to talk to a stray student that probably stayed behind to speak with him.

I walked over to the elevator and pressed the down button, as I waited I overheard Kabuto and his student talking. Usually, I never eavesdropped on anyone, but I heard a name that piqued my interests.

Kabuto clear his throat before he said, "So you haven't found out anything about Sasuke Uchiha? Yoroi, you're starting to disappoint me. I really need Sasuke's services, yet no one seems to know anything about him."

I tuned Kabuto and his student out as my heart jumped to my throat. How did Kabuto know about Sasuke? What the hell did he mean by 'services'! Was Sasuke selling himself again?

I shook my head slightly to clear my head of those thoughts. I had to stop thinking about him, Iruka had worked for months on me so Sasuke wouldn't constantly be on my mind. This wasn't the time or place for those thoughts to be brought up now. Finally, the elevator doors opened and I stepped in. I was about to hit the 'close door' button before I heard a shout of "Hold that please!"

I held the door and felt like banging my head on a wall when I saw who asked me to hold it. Kabuto walked in with an apologetic smile as he pressed the ground floor button, "Thank you for that. One of my students had some questions to ask me and I got all caught up in it. Thanks again...?"

I could tell by his tone that he wanted to know my name, but I wasn't sure if I could tell him or not. I opened my mouth, but faked a cough to buy some more time. Dammit Naruto think! This guy could lead you to Sasuke, but he could also be up to something. Plus you overheard him, his student wasn't asking a question, but again he could help you find Sasuke! Ugh! No tell him your name, it's like what Iruka told you, you're not a pimp any more, not everyone is a cop or out to get you! You also barely know this guy, he doesn't have to tell you the truth about everything!

I smiled sheepishly at him, "Sorry about that. I had something stuck in my throat. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I teach basic principles of business here. You're Kabuto Yakushi right? The new pre-med teacher?"

He narrowed his eyes slightly, but gave me another bright smile. "Yeah, I'm glad to work here. Most of my students aren't going to make it as doctors sadly. They're disgusted with the photos of organs or body parts in the text books, so how will they make it?"

I let out a light chuckle, "I understand that feeling. Most of my students are only taking my class because they think it's easy and treat it like it's nothing major. Just wait till they get their mid-term. You know what they say, payback is a bitch."

He just gave me a nod. Soon our elevator stopped at the ground floor, he stepped off with me, then turned to face me. "Well it was nice to talk to you Naruto, once again, have a good weekend."

With that he walked off. I stood there, slightly shocked, it took a second to snap out of it. I couldn't shake the feeling that something very bad had just happened. I made my way out the door and to my car. While I dug my keys out of my pocket I felt a presence behind me. I turned around and jumped slightly when I saw it was Kabuto. I let out a nervous chuckle, "H-Hello again Kabuto."

He gave me another apologetic smile and adjusted his black round glasses, "Sorry for sneaking up on you, but I saw that you dropped your wallet in the lobby when we got off. I figured that I should return it to it's rightful owner."

He held out my black leather wallet to me. I stared at him for a moment before taking it, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

He gave me another smile before giving me another weird look. I furrowed my brow at him slightly, "Is there something else I can do for you Kabuto?"

He shook his head, "Sorry I was just thinking about something else. No worries. See you later Naruto." He left without another word, leaving me standing there.

I didn't bother to see how far he walked away before shoving my wallet in my pocket, unlocking and getting into my car. I just sat there for a few minutes, I couldn't shake the weird feeling I was getting from this guy. Maybe it was just how he was, I heard some other teachers talk about how he was from the Mid-Western part of the country, maybe it's that. Hearing him talk about Sasuke, though, just drove that weird feeling deeper in my gut.

Still I felt worried, I couldn't go to Iruka till tomorrow morning and I didn't want to wait that long. Sadly, I knew where I had to go to get some type of information, whether about Sasuke or Kabuto, I wasn't sure...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I couldn't believe I was here. I haven't been near the whore-house in roughly four years. I visited a few times during the first year that Shikamaru was running it, to make sure that he and they boys could make it without me. I let out a heavy sigh as I knocked on the door.

A man with shaggy brown hair and strange red fang tattoo's on his face answered me. He started to say, "Is there anything I can help you with...Daddy!"

I cringed slightly at the old name, no one has called me that since my last visit here. I gave a kind smile, "Hey there Kiba, may I come in?"

He nodded enthusiastically at me, "Yeah! Come on in!"

He grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside the house. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous when I got in. I looked in the main room and saw Neji, Gaara, Haku, and two guy I didn't recognize. Kiba gave them a quick wave before saying to me, "I'll take you to Shika's office. What bring you here Daddy? It's been several years."

I chuckled nervously, "I have some questions I need to ask Shikamaru, I won't be here long."

Kiba seemed somewhat disappointed when I said that, but gave a quick nod. When we arrived at Shikamaru's office he let go of my wrist. "He's in there...It was good to see you again Daddy."

He pecked my cheek and left. I let out another soft chuckle, it seems like I'll always been known as 'Daddy' to him and the others. I rapped on the office door, it wasn't long before a man with spiky, black hair tied back into a ponytail answered. I wanted to laugh as I heard him gasp my name, "Naruto..."

I smiled at him, "Hey Shika, you have a minute to talk?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Come in please." He stepped back and allowed me to enter my old office, I tried to not cough at the heavy smell of cigarette smoke that lingered in the air. Shika noticed my reaction and grimaced, "Sorry. Do you want me to turn a fan on or something so it won't bug you?"

I shook my head, "Sadly, I won't be here long, so don't worry about it." We moved to sit down. I almost started towards my old chair but caught myself. We both laughed a little as we got settled in. I cleared my throat as I sat down, "I'm here to ask some questions concerning two people, Shika. I heard something at work today that worried me a little."

He furrowed his brow, "Okay...I'm not quite sure how I can help you Naruto."

I sighed, "It's about Sasuke and a man named Kabuto Yakushi. I overheard Kabuto saying that he was in need of Sasuke's 'services'. I wanted to know if you've heard anything from him, or if he changed his mind and started working here again. As for Kabuto, I was just wondering if you've ever heard his name before."

He frowned, "Sorry Naruto, I've heard nothing about Sasuke. I haven't seen him since he left. Now Kabuto...That name sounds really familiar, maybe he was one of my past customers. You can ask the others if you want, they might know him."

I growled slightly in frustration. "Dammit. I don't see the need to ask them, I'm probably being paranoid about it. I've been so scared of people finding out about all of this, so it's probably nothing."

He shrugged his shoulders, "It's your call. You know you're welcome here any time you have a question to ask, or if you just want to visit. Kiba and I miss having you around."

I smiled, "Yeah, sometimes I think that working here is better than working as a teacher, but what was I to do. I just couldn't stay knowing that I wouldn't see Sasuke any more."

He smiled back, "I know what you're saying. I don't think I would be able to work here any more if Kiba left, so I completely understand. Do you want me to show you out?"

I shook my head, "No, thank you. I'll see you later Shika."

With that I left his office, I quickly said goodbye to Kiba before leaving the house. That was a total waste of time. Dammit, I want to know where Sasuke is. I knew I shouldn't be thinking about him, but thanks to Kabuto, he won't leave my head.

I growled in frustration as I headed to my car. It was roughly 5:30 pm, classes normally got out at four and it took me an hour to drive here through traffic. I made it to my car and quickly got inside. I sat there for what seemed like an eternity just thinking. Sasuke was out here, in New York, somewhere and I had to find him. My life wasn't the same without him, sure I tried dating other men to get my mind off of him, but it only made me feel lonelier.

My stomach growling loudly snapped me out of my thoughts. I chuckled to myself, I had forgotten to eat lunch and found myself famished. I turned on my car and started driving around, thinking of where to eat, when a sign caught my eye. "Akimichi's Kitchen", that was Chōji's restaurant. I haven't been there in years, not since Sasuke and I had a fight there one time.

Quickly I pulled into the small parking lot, turned my car off and got out. As soon as I stepped into the building I was greeted by the chatter of some customers, and the many aromas of food. My stomach growled louder at the thought of how good Chōji 's ramen was. It didn't take long for me to find the large man with swirl tattoos on his cheek. I cheerfully called out his name, "Chōji!"

He looked over in my direction and his face split into a huge grin, "Naruto! Hold on, I'll be there in a minute!"

Quickly he made his way through various employees and customers, before stopping in front of me, still smiling. He pulled me into, what can only be described as, a bear hug. He patted my back as we pulled away, "What have you been up to Naruto? I haven't seen you in so long. I was worried something bad had happened to you."

I shook my head at him, "No, I've been very busy. I quit my old job five years ago, put myself through college, and now I teach business at one of the local colleges. How have you been?"

He gave another bright smile, "Well you miss a lot my friend! I got married, her name is Karui. You two should meet sometime, I also have a daughter now, little Chocho. Do you want to see a picture of her?"

I gave him a quick nod and smiled as he showed me a photo of a little brown baby being held in her mothers arms. I looked up at him, "Congratulations. They're both beautiful."

He nodded happily as he put the photo back to where it belongs, "Thank you. Now, what can I do you for? Are you here for some of my ramen again?"

My stomach answered with another loud growl, causing us both to laugh hard. He wiped a tear from his eye, "Go ahead and sit anywhere. I'll bring it out to you soon."

I nodded and went over to a table near the kitchen. A waitress asked what I wanted to drink and brought it to me. I passed the time, trying to keep Sasuke off my mind, by answering a couple of emails from my students. Eventually, Chōji brought me out a bowl of ramen and a white box of something else. I gave him a questioning look and he responded with, "I figured that you might want some ramen to take home."

I smirked, "You know me so well. Thanks." I dove into my food, basically inhaling it. He just sat there and watched me, then he said something that almost made me choke, "So where's Sasuke?"

I coughed on a noodle, he grabbed a napkin for me, and I took it without a word and wiped my mouth, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

He blinked in confusion, "Sasuke? I asked where he was. He's been in here many times over the past few years. Hell he and another blond guy came here for lunch today. I figured you two were still friends and kept in touch."

I felt my eyes go wide, but I kept my cool. I had to play this out carefully, one wrong word and my past as a pimp and Sasuke's as a prostitute could be out in a moment. I needed to know, plus that other blond Chōji mentioned had to be Deidara, but what about Itachi? I coughed again, "He actually left a little before I did at our old job. I haven't seen him since, and I really wish to see him again so we could catch up. Do you know where he is?"

Chōji furrowed his brow, "Well...He never actually said this, but his blond friend mentioned one time that Sasuke and this other guy, Itachi, work at a private investigator firm. It's run by a man named Shino Aburame. To be honest, I got curious and looked up the place myself and found the address. If you want, I could give it to you so you can see Sasuke again."

I mulled it over for a moment, I've known Chōji since we were children, but could I trust this Shino guy? I didn't have many choices, throwing caution to the wind I gave him a quick nod, "That would be very helpful Chōji . Thank you."

He pulled a pen out and wrote the address down on a napkin, I took it and thanked him once again. I quickly finished my meal and paid Chōji . He hugged me again before I left the building. When I got in my car I looked at the address. It didn't sound familiar, but I headed there anyway.

When I arrived to the establishment I became worried. All I had to go on was the numbers on the buildings. I searched until I found the one that matched what was on the napkin. As I approached the door I grew more nervous. Timidly, I knocked loudly on the door.

I was answered by a man with dark tinted glasses on, and black bushy hair. I couldn't see his eyes, but judging by his eyebrows, he had narrowed them at me. He spoke in a polite, soft voice, but it still chilled me. "Is there anything I can help you with sir?"

I audibly gulped, "I-I'm looking for someone. I was told he worked for you. Sasuke Uchiha is his name."

He snorted, "Never heard of him. I think you're lost sir. Goodnight."

He started to close the door, but I stuck my foot in it, "Please! I found out about your place from a friend of mine! I've been looking for Sasuke for a long time now! I'm his boyfriend, Naruto Uzumaki!"

He stopped trying to close the door on me and said, "Naruto Uzumaki?"

I panted slightly from all of my yelling, "Yes! I'm Sasuke's boyfriend...Well technically ex-boyfriend since I haven't seen him in a few years, but you have to believe me! I can give you proof if you want."

He fully opened the door back up, "There's only one thing I need to see to know if you're really who you say you are. Show me your necklace."

I blinked at him in confusion, but slowly pulled my necklace out of my dress shirt. The college I worked at wasn't big on men wearing jewellery unless it was a wedding ring. I played with the blue-green crystal in my hand, before slipping the necklace off my neck and handing it to Shino.

He looked at it closely, it was getting dark and how he saw with those glasses I have no idea, but finally he smirked. "Well it's finally nice to meet you Naruto, you're just like Sasuke described you."

I felt hope rise in my chest, "So this was just a test? Sasuke is here?!"

He raised a hand to signal that I should be silent, when I settled down, he spoke again, "He works for me yes, and yes he's here. I haven't decided yet if I should let you in, though."

I growled slightly, "Why the hell not! Please, let me see him! I need to see him!" I could feel tears well up in my eyes, everything Iruka told me was coming undone, I had to see Sasuke. This evening had been nothing but giant tease and dammit I was going to see my Sasuke!

He let out a heavy sigh and handed my necklace back to me, "I would like to let you in, but there's some things in this building that I cannot allow you to see." He checked his watch before continuing, "It's fifteen minutes till seven o'clock, Sasuke will be about with those fifteen minutes. If you would like to wait out here, then that's your choice. As for me, I wish you a goodnight."

He slammed the door in my face and I was left crestfallen. I slowly walked away from the door. I tried to hold my tears in, but they just fell rapidly. I made it to my car with some trouble and just sat on the hood, crying my eyes out. I'm so close, but I feel like I'm being boxed out. How could I trust this Shino guy? I don't fucking know him! That rat bastard could be lying for all I know. Dammit! I'm such a fucking idiot!

I sat there for a while longer, just crying. I don't know how much time passed by. I heard a door open and close, someone shouted "Goodnight!", but I ignored it. The chances of that being Sasuke were so slim that I didn't even register it.

My neck snapped up with lightning speed when I heard a shocked cry of, "Naruto!"

* * *

AN: Anddddd cliffhanger from the start guys. Sorry, but with how I'm taking this story it's needed...a lot. Anyways read and review pretty please. This is beta's by Mrs. Padfoot x. Check her out!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: So here's chapter two. This should make up for me being an asshole...hopefully *sweatdrops* I'm over joyed with the response this story has gotten so far! I know to some it's not much, but this story has done better than all of my others put together when I first posted them! So thank you all! This does have yaoi in it, sex between two men, if you don't like this then don't read it. I don't own Naruto! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes. There was Sasuke, in the living breathing flesh. He hadn't changed much over the past five years, his hair was longer, but that was all. A cry of "Sasuke!" ripped from my throat. I dashed across the street, luckily not getting hit by a car in my mad rush and tackled Sasuke to the ground.

He let out a loud "Oof!" as we hit the ground. Before he could say anything, I kissed him hard. I knew I should have given him a chance to speak, but I couldn't and I kept kissing him. Eventually he kissed back with just as much passion. A car honking it's horn and a scream of "Faggots!" snapped us out of our haze.

I got off of Sasuke and helped pull him up. As soon as he was on his feet I tackled him into another hug. He stumbled back a little but didn't fall. I let go of him and looked at him, "It's you. I can't believe I actually found you!"

He was panting slightly from all of the physical activity I put him through in the last five minutes. After he regained his breath he asked, "What do you mean, 'You finally found me'? Dobe, you never lost me."

That statement stung slightly, "Sasuke, you left the house. I haven't seen you in five fucking years! So don't say that I never lost you because I did! Or at least I thought I did."

A deep voice from behind me said, "What he means is that we were never truly lost from your life, Naruto."

I turned around and Itachi was standing there with an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth. I stared at him in shock, "Can you please explain, because you're really confusing me here."

Itachi rolled his eyes and lit up his smoke, as he exhaled he said, "We work as private investigators Naruto. Mostly, we take up jobs from wealthy business men who want us to investigate people who could pose a threat to them or their companies, if we find out they're a threat we can help the people who hired us sue them in court. Other times we get jobs from the parents who want us to follow their child's lover because they believe that their son or daughter's lover is doing something illegal like selling drugs. More often than not, we have to stake out colleges."

He took another drag before continuing, "We've often had to stake out the college that you work at. We tried to approach you many times over the last few years, but Sasuke got cold feet every time."

I looked away from Itachi and turned my attention back to Sasuke, "Why? Sasuke you left me, how could you be scared to approach me?"

He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, "I was scared about how you would react. I didn't know whether you would be angry, sad, or what...I'm Sorry dobe."

I huffed in annoyance and pulled that dumbass into another hug, "Sasuke... I'm not angry, I'm happy. I've been thinking about you for the past five years. Hell I had to start seeing a shrink because it was getting out of hand! I tried dating other men but I found out that I couldn't go anywhere with them! All of those relationships ended when I would accidentally call out your name instead of theirs!"

I was crying now, my grip on Sasuke became tighter. I heard Sasuke sniffle which told me he had started to cry as well. I heard Itachi clear his throat, "Naruto, Sasuke, this isn't the place to discuss this. Naruto, you can come back with us to our apartment. You two can talk there, plus I'm sure Deidara would be happy to see you."

I pulled away from Sasuke and wiped my eyes, I sniffed and gave the older Uchiha a nod, "Thank you Itachi."

He gave me a kind smile and gestured for us to follow him. Soon we were in Itachi's car and he was driving us to their apartment. When we arrived and walked through the door I was shocked. It wasn't some average apartment like mine, no, it was fucking huge! It was cream colored with black couches scattered around and it had an upper floor with some rooms.

Itachi noticed my reaction and chuckled, "Put together, Sasuke and I make decent money and Deidara makes and sells his own art now. Before our parents death, Sasuke and I were used to living in a big place so this fits the bill."

I nodded my head, Sasuke putting his hand on my shoulder snapped me out of it. I chuckled nervously, "Sorry, this place is like five times bigger than mine. Hell it's almost nicer than the whore-house."

Before they could say anything a slightly nasally voice called out, "Itachi!Sasuke! I swear if you brought home another client over for dinner I'm going to fucking ki-!"

Deidara stopped in his tracks, baby blue eyes widened as he whispered, "Naruto."

I gave him a sheepish smile, "Hey there Deidara."

I expected him to be a little shocked, however, I did not expect him to slam into me and hug me tighter than I hugged Sasuke. When he pulled away he had a huge smile on his face, "It's about damn time they finally grew a pair and brought you here! They've been talking about all the times they saw you and such. It's great to see you again, un!"

He pecked my cheek and went to Itachi's side. I was shell-shocked, no words came out of my mouth, I just stood there. Sasuke broke the silence, "Naruto, would you like to come up to my room so we can talk?"

I gave him a quick nod, Deidara made a perverted remark causing Itachi to snort. Sasuke took my hand and lead me upstairs to his room. When we walked in he shut and locked the door. He sighed, "Sorry about all of that. Do you need a minute before we start to talk?"

I shook my head, "No...I'm Just processing all of this. I'm still in disbelief that you're actually standing in front of me. I keep thinking this is some fucked up dream, but it's not."

He sat us down on the bed, "Trust me, I understand that feeling perfectly...Before we start anything else, I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I'm sorry that I left you and the house. I'm sorry that even though I've seen you out and about, I've never approached you...And I'm just sorry, dobe."

I smiled and hugged him, "It's fine Sasuke. I used to be mad about you leaving but therapy has helped me a lot. I also understand why you never approached me as I can be unpredictable. I still want to punch you a little. You teme..."

I sniffled a little and he pulled me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and rubbed my back. I eventually got out of his embrace, "What did you want to talk about exactly Sasuke?"

He looked away and mumbled, "I wanted to know if you would take me back Naruto."

I blinked at him in surprise. I wanted to take him back and while I was no longer mad at him, a small part of me didn't trust him. I tried to think back on what Iruka had discussed with me but nothing came to mind.

I knew the silence had gone on for too long so I let out a sigh and said, "Sasuke, you know that I would love to scream yes at the top of my lungs to that question but some part of me is having trouble trusting you. How do I know whether or not you'll leave me again if something bad happens."

Sasuke's face grew serious, he let out a frustrated sigh, "Naruto, my life has been hell without you. I tried so hard to get over you but I couldn't. I couldn't even be alone. Why the fuck do you think I'm living with nii-san and Deidara? I tried to live on my own but I just fell into depression and damn near blew my brains out several times."

He let out a chocked sob before continuing, "Then I started seeing you whenever I had a case near the college and I got scared that you would hate me which caused me to get more depressed! Itachi forced me to live with him so he could keep an eye on me. I know it's all my fault for leaving you in the first place, hell it was the biggest mistake of my life! Please Naruto, take me back...I need you back"

He launched himself in my arms and cried into my chest. He let out a mantra of "Please, Naruto."

I caved in, I pushed him back against the bed and started kissing him like crazy. I kept on and on until his tears finally stopped flowing. When we parted, I pushed the bangs out of his eyes, "I'll take you back Sasuke, but promise me no matter what; you'll never ever leave me again."

He gave me a nod, his face was dusted pink which made his beautiful black eyes stand out even more. I leaned down and kissed him again, hard. I let out a low growl of "Mine" as I hooked his legs around my waist and groped his ass. He let out a moan and reciprocated the action.

Quickly our clothes were discarded. I started to kiss down his chest, when I reached his member I swallowed it whole. He let out a loud moan and grasped my hair. I held down his hips so he wouldn't buck into my mouth. I kept sucking, applying the right amount of pressure to make him melt under me.

He let out a loud scream as he came. I swallowed it all and released him, wiping my mouth with my hand, I smirked at him, "Are you ready for more teme?"

He panted hard and looked up at me, "I haven't cummed that hard in a long time. I'm going to need a minute."

I leaned down and nipped his ear, "What if I can't wait that long, huh? It's been five years since I've felt you underneath me, moaning my name. I don't want to wait any longer before I fuck that tight little ass of yours so hard that you won't move for a week! "

I knew I was being over dramatic and way too aggressive, but I couldn't help it. I'm was going to fuck him so hard that he would never want to leave me again.

He let out a slight moan at my words, I sometimes forget that Sasuke was a masochist at heart but right now it was a good thing. I kissed down his neck and bit down on hard. He let out a loud screech and clawed at my back, "Daddy! Please Daddy more!"

Spurred on by his words, I continued to leave bite marks all over his neck and chest. Finally he told me that he had had enough and to fuck him already. I asked him if he had any lube and when he told me where it was I grabbed it. Coating my fingers in the cool gel, I nudged his legs apart and inserting one into him.

Good god! He was tighter than ever! I quickly added more fingers and stretched him. As I lubed up my member I asked, "I hate asking you this Sasuke but has there been anyone else? I've been with two other guys, but we used protection."

He gave me a quick nod, "I'm clean Naruto, no one else."

I gave him a smirk, "Good." I removed my fingers and quickly plunged into him. I barely waited before I started moving as hard as I could go. The banging of the headboard against the wall was drowned out by Sasuke's moans and screams of pleasure.

A growl ripped through my throat when he begged me to go faster. I thought I was going to break the bed with all the force I was putting into fucking him. I could feel the pressure building, I was close, luckily Sasuke screamed, "Naruto, I'm cumming!" and came between our stomachs. I grunted and slammed into him hard one last time before finding my own release.

I pulled out of him and laid next to him, both of us were panting hard. I looked at Sasuke and planted a kiss on his cheek, "God I missed you, teme."

He let out a breathless chuckle, "Yeah I can tell. I don't think I could move even if I wanted too."

I smiled, "Well I told you earlier that I wanted to punch you but I think being so sore that you can't move is punishment enough. Although, I hope I didn't hurt you too much with the bites."

He shook his head and with a wince, moved over so he could snuggle into my chest. He kissed the hollow of my throat and said, "You know I'm okay with a little pain Naruto. I enjoyed it more than you'll ever know."

I chuckled, a sudden knock on the door caught our attention, "Hey Naruto! If you're done defiling Itachi's brother can I come in, un!"

I sighed, "Wait a moment Deidara!" I got up and grabbed our boxers from the floor. After tossing Sasuke his I pulled mine on, I felt a little guilty when I heard him groan in pain but he managed it okay.

After I gave Deidara the okay he walked in with a huge smile on his face. He snickered slightly when he saw all of the bright red marks on Sasuke's neck. I scowled at him, "What can I help you with Deidara?"

He snorted, "Nothing much really, Itachi went to go get us some pizza. I told him to have it delivered here but he couldn't stand hearing Sasuke scream your name over and over again. Plus he wanted a smoke."

I nodded, "Yeah, I noticed that. I figured he picked that up from you. What are you not allowed to smoke in your own apartment?"

He rolled his eyes, "We're allowed but he has clients over here all the time and wants to be polite to them so he doesn't smoke in the apartment unless it's in our bedroom. I personally hate all of his clients so I smoke whether I please."

I shrugged, "Alright then..." I didn't know what to say. While I was happy to see Deidara, I wanted to spend time with Sasuke.

The elder blond raised an eyebrow at me as he pulled a cigarette out from behind his ear and a lighter from his pocket. He lit it and as he exhaled he said, "Listen I know you don't want me here, un, but I just wanted to check in on you guys alright? Also I wanted to make sure you didn't crack or put holes in the walls because trust me, I know from experience, it's a bitch to pay for."

I chuckled, "I bet. If that's all Deidara do you think you can leave us alone for a little bit?"

He took another drag and said, "Sure, I'll knock on your door once Itachi gets home with the pizza if you two get hungry."

With that he left. I pulled Sasuke close to me and kissed him. When I pulled away, he smiled at me, "Sorry about that..."

I shrugged and let out a content sigh, "It's fine Sasu. I missed all three of you actually, so seeing Deidara isn't too much of a problem. I'm just happy to have you back in my arms right now. If I hadn't put so much energy into fucking you until you could barely move, then we would be doing it again."

He smirked and pecked my cheek, "You'll just have to wait until the morning then."

I growled lowly, "That's what you'll think teme." I kissed one of his many bite marks and groped his ass. He moaned and ran a hand through my hair, "Naruto, don't. I'm serious about waiting 'til morning you horny bastard."

I pulled away with a slight pout but shrugged it off. It was probably for the best anyways. My emotions were already running high and I didn't want to take them out on Sasuke. Thinking about my emotions made me realize something.

I grumbled as I sat up with a groan, Sasuke let out a noise of complaint. I apologized to him, "Sorry Sasuke. Is it okay if I spend the night here? I don't want to leave so soon."

He gave a nod, "I guess, you'll need to ask Itachi and Deidara since it's their place. I don't have work tomorrow unless I get called in, so it's good with me."

I smiled and got up to grab my pant off the floor. After fishing out my phone, I sent a text to Iruka, he gave me his cell phone number for when I had emotional break downs at home so he could talk me through it, telling him that I wouldn't be able to come in tomorrow for our appointment.

I set my phone on the nightstand and climbed back into bed with Sasuke. He had a confused look on his face, "Sorry if this seems nosy but who were you texting?"

I sighed, "I had to tell my shrink that I wasn't coming in tomorrow. I've been seeing him because I've been having problems with you being gone as well. He's helped me a lot but I don't see much need to see him anymore now that I have you back."

He bit his lip and looked like he was deep in thought. A knock on our door brought him out of it, "Well Itachi is home. I'm really hungry, can you help me get downstairs?"

I nodded in affirmation and helped Sasuke put his pants on and my own as well. Slowly, we made our way downstairs. Itachi and Deidara were snuggled up on one of the couches eating. Itachi avoided eye contact with me, which I found hilarious, and Deidara told us to make ourselves comfortable as he placed a pizza box on the table.

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, mostly due to Itachi giving me the evil eye. I finally got annoyed and asked, "Itachi, no offense, but why the fuck do you keep glaring at me?"

He cut his eyes to Deidara and the elder blond shrugged his shoulders, "It's your problem 'Tachi, not mine, un."

The elder Uchiha growled slightly, "I personally think that fucking my little brother as soon as you enter my home is annoying. Sasuke wasn't the only one who missed you. Deidara and I missed you as well and Dei told me how you treated him when he came to check in on you guys. I understand you want to catch up but that's no reason to be kind of rude."

I bit my lip and looked down, I eventually let out a sigh, "I'm sorry Itachi, Deidara, I've just been so obsessed with finding Sasuke that I kind of lost my head. I didn't mean to offend you two."

Itachi smiled at me, "Thank you, just try not to lose your head anymore for the night, okay? Would any of you like a drink?" He stood up and grabbed a bottle of, what I assume was, scotch and some glasses.

Usually I wasn't a big drinker but I was reunited with Sasuke today, so why the hell not?

That's how we spent the rest of our night, eating, drinking, talking and just catching up. It was roughly two a.m when we all went to bed. As I settled down for the night with Sasuke, I couldn't shake a weird feeling that was rising in my gut. Kabuto managed to worm his way into my thoughts, I remember him saying that he needs Sasuke's services. So did he need a private investigator? If he did, then what the hell for and why only Sasuke?

I didn't let these thoughts linger too long, I could worry about it on Monday. I yawned loudly and pulled Sasuke closer to me. I was so happy to have Sasuke back with me. Besides the weird feeling I'm getting from Kabuto, I felt great and got the best night's sleep I've had in five years.

* * *

AN2: So I'll admit, this was somewhat of a filler chapter. Shit goes down in chapter three. Remember how "A Look into the Past" had chapter 6 which was 7000+ words...Well expect that within the next month! Thanks to Arianna Le Fay, Headphone girl A15, crik91, fantasybooklover143, sherryfanfic1999, baekugan, Heroine17, likkle cloud, midnight cresent, Dragon77, and my dear, respected beta Mrs. Padfoot x for following/faving/reviewing this story! It means a lot! Read and Review!

UPDATE: I forgot to mentioned this when I put this chapter up this morning, and I'm sorry for what may seem like a false alarm I truly am, but there is a kind of prequel in the works for this story called "I thought you were my friend" It's Sai/Naruto, look in chapter 4 of A look into the Past, it's mentioned there. Anyways it'll be up roughly a week or two after this story is finished (which will take anywhere from one month to three months)


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So...Shit is gonna go down in this chapter. That's the only spoiler you're gonna get from me. This chapter is going to be fucking huge! There will be yaoi in here straight from the start and I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning something felt off, not in a bad way but off as in the fact I was sharing a bed with Sasuke again. After five years of not having him curled up on my side; it was pleasant to have him back. I shifted so I could get a better view of his face. He looked so peaceful that I was tempted to touch his pale skin, so I did by running my hand over the smooth, pale skin on his side. I just continued staring, gently running my hand down his side.

Eventually, due to me touching him or him just waking up, those beautiful eyes opened. Sasuke sleepily smiled at me and moved to kiss me. When we parted I smiled at him, "Good morning teme."

He yawned and nuzzled my neck, "Good morning dobe. Have you been awake long?"

I ran my hand down his side and stopped at his plump ass. Giving it a firm squeeze I said, "Not too long, just a few minutes. I'm still in shock that you're back with me."

Sasuke moaned softly under my touch. Shifting so he could look in my eyes, he said "Unless you want to get jumped, I would not do that. I may still be sore but that doesn't mean I won't fuck you as hard as you fuck me last night."

I growled softly and nipped at his ear, "Who says I'll let you fuck me Sa-su-ke?"

I enunciated every syllable of his name and smirked against his ear when I felt him shiver at my words. I rolled on top of him and grabbed his chin before giving him a fair chance, I kissed him hard and plundered my tongue into his mouth. The fight for dominance began right away. Both of us were growling slightly, groping each other hard whilst trying to overtake each other. Sadly, Sasuke knew my one weakness, he grabbed my growing need with one hand and slid the other down the back of my boxers to tease my entrance.

I moaned loudly and lost the fight, Sasuke reaped the rewards with a gleeful sound rolling us over so he was on top. Giving me a cocky smirk he bent down to give my neck the same treatment I gave his last night. I moaned loudly as he bit down on the juncture between my shoulder and neck. He chuckled softly and kissed the same spot.

I growled and pulled him into another rough kiss, trying to dominate him but the little bastard wouldn't let me. He yanked my boxers down to my knees and started stroking my member, all while kissing me. I moaned and bucked up into his touch. He pulled away and said, "Do you want me, my little Naruto? Do you want my cock pounding your tight little ass, just like you pounded mine last night?"

Even though my ego suffered, I whined at the words nodding eagerly. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand and coated three fingers in it. He shifted down my body and spread my legs with his clean hand. He placed one finger against my entrance, I heard him say, "Relax" as he slipped the first one in.

My breath hitched as I felt it go in. I haven't had another man take me in three years and while he was an animal in bed, his touch didn't feel nearly as good as Sasuke's. I wiggled my hips begging him for more. Soon he had all three fingers buried inside of me. Suddenly, my vision was filled with a blinding white light and I let out a loud moan.

I heard him chuckle and say, "Found it." Another moan was torn for my mouth as he pressed his fingers against my prostate. I got fed up with it and said, "Fuck me already you fucking tease!"

With that, he removed his fingers. He lubed up and pressed the tip against my entrance, leaning down he kissed me hard as he drove in, waiting a few moments before relentlessly pounding into me. I screamed for him to move faster, he grasped my hips shifting us so I was damn near bent in half while he laid into me.

I could feel the coil in my gut turn white hot. I let out a loud scream as Sasuke touched my leaking member and I came all over his hand. He grunted as I tightened around him and gave a few more thrusts before finding his own release.

I whined as he pulled out and laid next to me. Sasuke was doing his best to catch to his breath, he turned his head and looked at me with a goofy grin. I returned the grin and kissed him as I pulled away, "Nice try, but I think I fucked you harder last night. I'm not even that sore."

That was a fucking lie. My lower back was screaming. As if to torment me, my phone started buzzing on the table across the bedroom. Sasuke's goofy grin turned into a cocky smirk, "If you're not that sore then go get your phone. That could be an important call."

I shot daggers at him but got up despite my body screaming not to move. I padded over to the table, grabbed my phone and check to see who called me on the way back to the bed. I sat down and saw that the call was from Iruka.. I was about to return his call when he sent a text that said, "I just saw your message this morning. Is everything alright? Why can't you come in? You didn't have another breakdown or anything did you?"

I chuckled softly, Sasuke peered over my shoulder, "Who's that? Why are they texting you this early?"

I sighed, "It's my shrink, Iruka, he's just checking as to why I canceled my appointment...Weird question. Do you feel like taking a quick photo? From shoulders up, not your body."

He raised a single eyebrow at me, "Yeah I guess so, why?"

I lifted the phone above our faces, "Smile then." I quickly snapped a photo and cropped it so it wouldn't show anything explicit. I sent it to Iruka with a message that said, "I finally found Sasuke, Iruka. I'm afraid I won't need your services anymore."

Sasuke gave me a strange look as I set the phone in my lap, "Why did you send a photo of us to Iruka?"

I shrugged, "He was always concerned that I wouldn't find you, I told him that one day I would, and now I finally have." I pecked his lips, "And I never plan on letting you get away from me again."

He smiled and pulled me into a tight hug, "Likewise dobe. I love you."

I kissed his cheek, "I love you too. No matter what, I'll always love you."

We started to kiss again, slowly it was turning into a full blown make out session but it was interrupted by my phone pinging. I groaned and checked it. I laughed when I saw that Iruka had said, "Naruto, while I'm extremely happy for you, please don't send something like that again. My boyfriend saw it over my shoulder and is now entertaining the idea of swinging with other couples."

Sasuke read it over my shoulder and chuckled, "That poor bastard...Now how about we get back to what we were doing?"

I growled playfully and pounced on him, "Hell yeah!"

For the rest of the morning we fooled around. It was only a few weeks later when things went from good to bad...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Three weeks flew by, Itachi and Deidara invited me to stay with them since my apartment was too small for both Sasuke and I to live there, so I did. Soon than expected we settled in as a couple. I moved my few possessions into his room, we got into a regular flow where we would see each other in the morning and wrestle in the sheets at night.

I only had to teach for about two hours today, normally I taught the same class all throughout the day, but today was Monday and thankfully I only had the one scheduled around one in the afternoon. I was packing up my stuff in my briefcase when a knock on the classroom door disturbed my thoughts.

I looked up and saw Kabuto leaning against the doorway. Over the past few weeks, I still haven't been able to shake my feeling about this guy but I've spoken to him some and so far we get along. I gave him a smile, "Hey Kabuto, what can I do for you?"

He walked into my room and sat on one of the student desks. He adjusted his glasses and said, "I just wanted to stop by and talk to some before you went home. I've noticed that you seem happier lately; care to share any details?"

I looked away and smirked without thinking about it. Part of me wanted to answer him with a "Yeah, I'm back together with my super sexy boyfriend and I'm getting it daily and nightly." The other part of me said not to tell him but I wanted to know why he wanted to find Sasuke in the first place though.

Taking a gamble, I said "Yeah actually...I was reunited with my boyfriend that I lost five years ago. We worked together and he decided to leave the company due to...family matters."

Kabuto seemed interested into what I had to say, he narrowed his eyes at me. He almost looked like he was studying a fascinating experiment, and he said, "Really? I didn't even know you were gay Naruto. Not that there's a problem with that, I'm gay as well but it's still nice to know I'm not the only gay teacher here. Anyways, I would love to hear more about your boyfriend."

It all seemed to click now, maybe I got a funny feeling from him because I subconsciously thought he was hitting on me and I was too focused on getting Sasuke back to really care if he was flirting or not. That still doesn't explain how he knew Sasuke's name but I was going to find out.

I cleared my throat, "If you must know, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. He's been the love of my life since I was eighteen. We had that five year break but three weeks ago we got back together. Besides that, there's not much to say. He has black hair and black eyes, that's it."

I wasn't sure but I swear I saw Kabuto's eyes go wide when I said that but I ignored it. After all, he did say he was looking for Sasuke. He gave me a bright smile, "It's very interesting that you're dating Sasuke Uchiha. I've actually been looking for him for quite some time now. You see, I hear he's a very successful private-eye. I have someone from my past that I need him to investigate for me. I would love to meet him and chat with him."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "That could be arranged...Do you have any specific date or time in mind? I'm sure he wouldn't mind meeting you for dinner somewhere."

Kabuto just shrugged, "Any time is good with me. If he's free tonight that's okay, if I have to wait then that's okay as well."

I gave him a nod, "Okay, I'll tell him about it when he comes home from work tonight and tell you what he says tomorrow."

He smiled and gave me a nod. We both grabbed our stuff and left the school. I felt better as I drove home, Kabuto wasn't up to anything suspicious. I was just being to paranoid, although who could blame me? I was just so used to having the threat of Orochimaru or Jiraiya hanging over my head that I expect the worst out of people.

I ran some errands around the city for a couple of hour, buying food and personal items for Sasuke and I to have fun with later. It was roughly six when I got home. When I walked in, Deidara was in the kitchen cooking, I called out to him so he would know it was me and made my way in there. Ever since I moved in Deidara has insisted that we eat dinner every night as a family. It was comforting to know that they saw me in that sort of light.

I sat my briefcase down on the table and asked him, "When will Sasuke and Itachi be home Dei? I have something I need to talk with Sasuke about concerning a friend at work."

Deidara looked over his shoulder from his position at the stove, "I'm not sure, un. I called 'Tachi about thirty minutes ago. He said anywhere from half an hour to one and a half hours. What's going on with your friend and why would he need Sasuke's help, un?"

I sighed, "His name is Kabuto Yakushi-"

Before I could get the rest of my sentence out, Deidara dropped a pan to the floor with a loud "clang!" I jumped and looked at him, "Deidara? Is everything okay?"

He turned off everything on the stove before rushing over to me and gripping my shoulders, "Naruto. I need you to listen to me very carefully. I want you to say his name again, please tell me you mispronounced it the first time, un."

I blinked and gave him a look, "No, his name is Kabuto Yakushi. He has white hair, dark eyes and black glasses. Why?"

Deidara paled considerably. He shoved himself away from me with a loud curse of "Oh fuck us!"

I felt my expression morph into one of confusion, "Deidara, what's going on? You're really worrying me here. Please explain."

He let out a growl of frustration, "He's one of Orochimaru's boys! Before you came to the house he worked there. We didn't call him 'Kabuto' though, we called him 'Toto', un. He was the bottom bitch of the house, basically what Sasuke was to you when you ran the house. H-He's a ruthless little bastard. He only cared for what Orochimaru wanted. I watched him beat and rape Haku because he messed up Orochimaru's tea one night! This guy is worse than Orochimaru and almost as bad as Jiraiya."

I felt my stomach drop, Deidara couldn't be serious! This had to be a lie or something! I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Why wasn't he there when I started working at the house? Did Orochimaru ship him off for some reason or another?"

Deidara shook his head, "There was no clear reason, he just sent him to go work at a house somewhere in New Jersey. He left about three months before you came to the house and as you know, Orochimaru left two years later, un."

I took a deep breath to calm myself down, panicking was not the right thing to do. "Okay, so Kabuto is an ex-whore who is almost as bad as Jiraiya...Why is he here then? What could he want with Sasuke?"

He growled to himself, "I'm not sure, he could have heard about Orochimaru's death and might be here for revenge. I'm calling Itachi and telling him to come home now. Maybe he can figure it out, un"

He went off to do so, I sat down and huffed. Of course. Of-fucking-course! It's just my goddamn luck that Kabuto worked for Orochimaru! One of the cruelest people I ever knew, a man that I allowed to have his way with me many times just to overtake the house, had a fucking protegee that was worse than him!

Deidara came back in the room with a worried look on his face, "Sasuke and Itachi will be home in a few minutes. He told us to lock up the apartment and just try to stay away from the windows, un."

He lit up a smoke and sat next to me. He took a deep drag and exhaled, "Please Naruto, for the sake of my sanity, tell me that you didn't tell him where we lived or anything,un."

I shook my head and explained to him what we talked about today. Deidara huffed in annoyance and took another drag, "This isn't your fault Naruto. You didn't know any better but I was hoping that after all this time you would learn not to trust anyone expect the three of us and maybe a few choice others like Chōji or the guys at the house."

I groaned, "I know, I fucking know. I should have listened to myself earlier but I didn't want to be the same Naruto from five years ago. I wanted to be the new Naruto, one that has a legal job and a loving boyfriend with plenty of friends to share this life with. I was stupid to think that was a possibility..."

He made a sympathetic noise and rubbed my shoulder. We just sat there in silence, Deidara continued smoking and rubbing my shoulder while I beat myself up for being too trusting.

The door opening and slamming shut alerted us to Sasuke's and Itachi's arrival. It wasn't long before both of the Uchihas were standing in front of us. Itachi gave me a glare before turning his attention to Deidara. He plucked the unlit cigarette from Dei's mouth and lit it with his own lighter. He took a very deep drag and said, "Naruto, what in God's name have you done now?"

Sasuke placed his hand on my other shoulder and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Be careful with how you answer. If you have him stressed enough to actually smoke in the apartment, then you're just a few short minutes from having your ass kicked."

I gulped audibly and looked at Itachi, "I-I..." I was frozen with fear. I was used to Sasuke's death glares and evil looks but Sasuke was nothing compared to Itachi. He was fucking frightening. Deidara must have sensed my distress and quickly explained everything I told him.

Itachi growled slightly at the end of his explanation. He took another drag and blew the smoke out with a frustrated sigh. He shifted his gaze to me, "Naruto...I want to be angry at you but I can't. It sounds like you made an honest mistake, plus you had no idea who Kabuto was."

I sighed in relief and Sasuke pecked my cheek. I smiled at him, looking back to Itachi I said, "I am really sorry...What can we do to make sure he doesn't try to do anything? I mean he says he's looking for Sasuke's 'services'. That sentence alone makes me worry that he might try to do something harmful to him."

Itachi shrugged his shoulders, "I hate saying this but we're going to have to wait and see. It's possible that he knows Sasuke was responsible for Orochimaru's passing. He could want revenge, or maybe if he's changed over the year he could want to thank you...I'm not sure. I have an idea on how we can test this theory."

We all listened as he explained in detail about what we were going to do. It sounds like a good idea, if only we knew...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

The next morning started off fairly well. I awoke to Sasuke curled up on my side with one hand down my boxers. I was already rock hard and it didn't help that he occasionally moved his hand along it. I nudged his shoulder, "Sasuke, unless you plan on riding me this second, I suggest you cut that out."

He opened his eyes and smirked, there was no trace of sleepiness on his face, "I was wondering how long it would take for you to wake up. Good morning Naruto."

He kissed the side of my neck and continued stroking my member. I moaned slightly at his ministrations, "Sasuke, what's brought all of this on?"

He picked up his pace, which caused me to moan a little louder, "You seemed really stressed last night about this whole Kabuto thing. I'm worried as well but I don't like seeing you this stressed out."

I smiled and kissed him hard. Pulling him on top of me, I reached my hand down his pants so I could return the favor for him. We just laid there like that, stroking each others member, kissing and moaning against each others lips.

I was first to come with a loud cry, Sasuke was soon to follow with a quieter grunt. He pulled his hand out of my boxers and studied it for a moment before licking it clean. If I had been able to get hard right away, I would have. He gave me a coy smirk before grabbing my own hand and licking it clean.

I growled and pulled him down to kiss him hard, ignoring the taste of both of our seeds, I ravaged his mouth and groped his ass roughly, "You are so going to get it tonight."

I gave it a harsh slap, which made him cry out in pleasure-pain, and sat up. I pecked his lips one more time and said, "What made you wake up before it was time for you and Itachi to head to the college with me?"

His smile morphed into a frown, all he said was, "Just listen."

We became quiet, I could faintly hear cries of "Itachi more!" I started to chuckle at Sasuke's expression. He just gave me a withering glare and said, "You're catching the quiet end of it. Deidara was much louder earlier. I'm never going to be able to get what Itachi said to him out of my head."

I continued laughing and moved Sasuke off of me. I walked over to our closet grabbing a pair of khakis and a buttoned down shirt. As I got dressed I said, "Don't worry about it. Remember when they cockblocked us five years ago? Payback time, you're welcome to come with me or stay. Your choice,"

I left the room without another word, Sasuke decided to sit this one out. I quickly made my room to their room and slammed the door open. I was shocked at what I saw, Deidara was tied up on his knees, chest pressed against the bed and ass raised in the air with a blindfold on. Itachi was pounding into him with vigor and smacking his ass with a paddle.

I cleared my throat loudly and shouted, "Hey!"

Itachi stopped mid-thrust, "Naruto! What the fuck are you doing!? Get out!"

I gave him a smirk, "Three things: one, payback is a bitch. Two, I was a pimp okay? I have seen plenty of people fucking so this doesn't bother me one bit, and three you two need to hurry up and finish. If you want to put this plan of yours into action then I suggest you move your ass. My first class starts in an hour and a half. We'll be able to catch Kabuto before it."

Itachi gave a low growl and slowly pulled out of Deidara. The elder blond gave a slight whine and glared at me when Itachi took his blindfold off. I chuckled nervously and made a speedy getaway out of their room before I died. I met up with Sasuke in the kitchen and, minus the paddle and Deidara being tied up, told him about the experience.

After he calmed down from laughing so hard, the four met up in the kitchen. Itachi refused to look at me and Deidara kept glaring at me. I smiled at them both, "Let's get going you perverted freaks!"

Both Uchihas and Deidara turned bright red. With that, the four of us made our way towards the school. We, save for Deidara who stayed behind because he was worried that if Kabuto saw him first something bad would happen, made our way towards the pre-med department praying that we would find Kabuto.

After around twenty minutes of searching I finally found him talking to a student, waiting for the kid to move away I looked at Sasuke and Itachi, "You guys ready?"

They both nodded in confirmation, "Yeah..."

The student soon left and I walked up to Kabuto with both Uchihas flanking my sides. I tapped his shoulder, he turned and looked at me. His gaze didn't linger on me for long though. He quickly turned his attention to Sasuke and gave him a smile, "You must be Sasuke. Naruto's boyfriend, right?"

Sasuke gave him a stiff nod, "Yes. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto told me that you wanted 'services' from me. Pray tell what services are you talking about?"

Kabuto let out a small chuckle and adjusted his glasses, "All in good time, I would like to get to know you first Sasuke. Oh, who is this other gentleman here?"

Itachi fixed him with an icy glare, "Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke's older brother, anywhere Sasuke goes, I go."

Kabuto smirked and narrowed his eyes at him, "Is that so? Alright then, how about after my next class I take you two out to lunch. If you're anything like Sasuke then I might need your services as well."

With that he walked away from us. I heard Sasuke, "I don't trust him Naruto. You don't need to be here anymore. I suggest you either find another job or stay at home with Deidara until we figure this guy out. Itachi and I can take care of ourselves but I don't want you two getting mixed up in this."

I gave him a worried look, "Are you sure Sasuke?"

He gave me a nod, "Yeah, you don't really need this job anyways. I know you still have plenty of money from when you use to be the pimp of the house. I saw your bank statement last week in the mail, so you'll be good for a while living with us."

I gave a defeated sigh and nodded my head, "So what do we do now?"

He kissed my cheek, "Go home, we'll explain everything to the dean here. You just go back to the car and leave with Deidara. Inform him of the situation and wait back at the apartment for us. Keep your cell phones on. We'll call you once this is taken care of."

I wanted to argue back with him but I couldn't find the words. I just kissed him softly and gave him an "I love you."

He told me the same and Itachi asked me to tell Deidara that as well. I made my way back to the car and informed him of what was going to happen. He didn't like the plan anymore than I did but he went along with it and took us home...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

The hours slowly ticked by. We had gotten back to the apartment at roughly ten in the morning and it was now three in the afternoon. I looked over at Deidara who was equally worried and said, "They've been gone too long, something has happened. I'm going to call him."

Deidara nodded and sighed, "Please do so, I know how Kabuto was. I have a bad feeling about this entire thing. I just want to make sure Itachi is okay."

I was about to reach for my phone when I saw an incoming call from Sasuke. I snatched it up, feeling very hopefully when I answered it, until I heard this.

"Hey Naruto, it's Kabuto. There was a little...accident with your lover and his brother but rest assured I'm taking great care of them."

I growled loudly, "What! What the fuck are you talking about Kabuto! Where are they! Tell me!" Deidara shot over to my side and pressed his ear near mine to listen in.

A dark chuckle was my only answer, "Well seeing as they took something very precious from me, I'm going to take away something very precious to them. Their lives. Such a shame too. Sasuke is so beautiful. I can see why Orochimaru hired him in the first place. Maybe I'll have a little fun with him before I kill him. I sure Orochimaru got to take him a few times, why shouldn't I? Maybe I can make Itachi watch while I make his little brother scream out my name over and over again. Hmm that sounds lovely."

I could feel tears well up in my eyes at this point, "Kabuto, this isn't all Sasuke's fault! Or Itachi's! It's mine! I wanted Jiraiya dead and to an extent Orochimaru as well! Please...you can do anything you want with me, just don't hurt Sasuke. I beg you don't."

I heard a faint cry in the background of, "Dobe no!" but it was silenced with a loud slap. I sobbed loudly when I heard it, "Please, Kabuto. It's all my fault, not his. Let him go and take me instead."

There was silence for a minute before I heard him say, "Be in the middle of Central Park in one hour exactly, come alone. I would hate to drag Deidara in this as well. We used to be such good friends before he went soft on me."

I sniffled, "Fine...I'll come, if you'll let me speak to Sasuke. I want to know that he's okay."

He chuckled, "Why the hell not? It's not like he knows where he is."

I heard shuffling and Sasuke's meager, "Naruto? Is that you?"

I sobbed again and nodded even though he couldn't see me, "Yes Sasuke. It's me. Are you okay? Is Itachi okay?"

He groaned slightly, "We're both a little beaten up but besides that we're okay. Naruto, don't come down here. You have no idea what you're getting into, please let us handle this. I love you Naruto and I don't want you getting hurt."

Before I could say anything I heard a loud "Shut up slut!" and another smack. Without another sound the call ended. I broke down, Deidara was expressionless. I clung to his chest and continued sobbing, "Why! Why the fuck did I get us into this mess! This is all my fault...this is all my fucking fault..."

Deidara rubbed my back and continued to say nothing. I pushed away from him and looked up at him, "Deidara tell me! What should I do?"

He shook his head, "I'm doing my best right now to hold it together Naruto. Just give me a moment."

I screamed at him, "We don't have a moment you fucking asshole! Our boyfriends are in danger and it's all my fault! Don't you care at all?!"

He let out a sigh, "I do care but you're not completely at fault. I should have stopped Sasuke and Itachi from meeting him. I should have known that Kabuto would do something like this but no, I ignored my gut instinct!"

I growled and just let out a scream of pure frustration. Fuck, what was I supposed to do!

After ten minutes of internal debate I finally made my choice. I had to do what Kabuto said and get my Sasuke back. I promised him that I would never let him go and I was going to keep the promise.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I was sitting on a bench in the very middle of Central Park just waiting, I was exactly ten minutes early. My mind was going a million miles an hour, I couldn't stop thinking about Sasuke and how he trusted me to be there for him. I took a deep breath and leaned against the back of the bench. One very vivid memory came to life once I closed my eyes.

 _When I pulled out and lay down next to him, both of us panting hard, it was hard not to notice how beautiful he looked. His raven colored hair splayed all over the pillow, cheeks still flushed from our previous activities, chest heaving up and down from the orgasm he just had. How, when he looked at me, his dark eyes were filled with what? Happiness, a little trace of lust, and...trust? Yes it was trust. Sasuke trusted me and in that moment I felt I could trust him too._

 _I place a kiss on his lips and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I-I've never said this to someone before so soon, but I love you Sasuke. I feel like I can trust you with anything."_

 _His eyes widened but he smiled at me, "I...I love you too, Naruto. I think I trust you as well..."_

I was snapped out of the memory when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I looked up at the person, and barely got to see the persons face before everything went black...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

When I woke up all I could hear is screaming. I looked all around until I saw another body slumped in a chair. I noticed it was a male with long black hair. It had to be Itachi! I tried to call his name, but I couldn't. There was tape around my mouth, I started to thrash around in the chair I was tied to but it was no use.

Itachi finally lifted up his head and looked in my direction, "Naruto! Thank god you're awake! Now that I know you're alive. What the fuck is wrong with you! Why the hell would you agree to come here! Do you have a fucking death wish!"

I couldn't say anything, literally but I tried to scream, "Where's Sasuke!" After a minute he seemed to understand and a sullen look fell upon his face. All of a sudden the screaming stopped. I felt my eyes go wide, it couldn't be...

Kabuto walked in the room with nothing but a pair of boxers on, "Ah, Naruto. So nice to see that you're awake. I was just having some fun with Sasuke. I wish you were awake earlier, he was screaming your name so much I thought that I had turned into you."

I lunged in the chair and said, "You motherfucker I will fucking kill you if you don't let him go!"

He chuckled darkly and padded over to me, he took the tape off of my mouth with a smirk, "There, now you can properly speak little Naruto."

I panted heavily, "I...Said...Let him...Go!"

He shook his head, "No can do Naruto. Trust me, I have important plans for all three of you. You'll see it all in good time. For now, how about I give you a little show to watch so you can past the time."

I growled, "No! Just leave Sasuke alone! Hurt me, rape me, whatever! Let Sasuke and Itachi go!"

He shrugged, "That's not what I feel like doing, sorry. Come on, let's go see Sasuke."

He snapped his fingers; two men came out and picked up my chair. They followed Kabuto into what seemed like a giant torture chamber. I scanned the room until my eyes landed on Sasuke. He looked at me and scream, "No! Get him out of here! I don't want him to see this!"

Kabuto walked over to him and slapped him hard across the face. I surged forward and toppled the chair over, my head striking the floor hard. Everything started to become blurry. I saw that Kabuto looked over and laughed once again, "Keep trying all you want. You two took away something precious that belonged to me, I'm going to do that same to you two!"

Sasuke let out another cry of my name. That was the last thing I heard before everything went dark once again.

* * *

AN: So...yeah! *Sweatdrop * Next chapter will come out next week! Thanks to everyone one who fav'd/followed/reviewed chapter 2!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well this is the second to last chapter. So how will our heros escape this? Well you'll see! I don't own Naruto, there is rape in this (This is where I highly suggest that if you don't like reading that kind of thing then you need to skip about half of the chapter). Towards the end there will be NaruSasu smut. Enjoy bitches!

* * *

When I regained consciousness I found out that I wasn't tied to a chair anymore. I was strapped down to the same table that Sasuke was earlier. I had leather restraints around my wrists and ankles, preventing any movement. I scanned the room and saw that both of the Uchiha brothers had been brought in. Itachi was still tied to a chair whereas Sasuke was on his knees with his legs and arms in shackles. What I saw disturbed me.

Kabuto was standing in front of Sasuke, slowly moving his hips back and forth. He was blocking my direct line of sight but I could figure out what was happening. Another man was slamming into his backside hard. The third man was gripping Itachi's head and forcing his eyes open so he would watch. I could hear his choke sobs as he watched his little brother get violated.

Eventually, Kabuto pulled out of Sasuke's mouth and came all over his face. I heard the second man let out a loud grunt, signaling his release. I felt my blood boil, a red fog filled my vision causing me to screamed out, "Get the fuck away from him you bastard! Leave him alone!"

Kabuto's head snapped up, he turned to me and said, "Ah, you're awake. Just In time, I was starting to be bored with fucking this little slut's pretty mouth. Are you ready to have some fun with me now?"

I snarled at him, "Just leave him alone! Do what you want with me, I don't care! Just leave Itachi and Sasuke out of it."

He let out a dark chuckle and made his way over to me. He stopped right in front of me and leaned down right in my face. He said, "I can't possibly leave them alone Naruto. Not after seeing what kind of reaction I get out of you. I like my men to be feisty, and this right here-" He gestured to a crying Itachi and Sasuke, "Is making you the feistiest I've ever seen."

I spat in his face, which earned me a slap in return. I hear Sasuke weakly cry out my name. I glanced at him, he looked so broken. I felt my angry die down some. Sasuke didn't need to see this, I had to find a way out of this. I looked back to Kabuto, "You can go fuck yourself Kabuto. You can torture me in every way possible. Whatever it takes for you to leave Sasuke alone. He doesn't deserve this, neither does Itachi. Orochimaru dying is my doing and mine alone. Please, just let them go."

He making a "tch-ing" sound at me, "Naruto, Naruto. You still don't get it do you?" He pulled out a knife from a drawer on the table and cut a long line into my chest, causing me to scream in pain. He laughed maniacally, "None of you are leaving! I will make you all pay for taking my Daddy away from me!"

We all fell silent, Kabuto snapped his fingers and the other two men left. He went back over to Sasuke and yanked him up by his hair causing to weakly groan in pain. Kabuto threw him in Itachi's lap with an evil smirk and said, "You two are going to watch as I defile your little Naruto. If you don't, then I'll kill him right here and now. If you do, then he gets to live long enough to see the utter look of fear on both your faces."

I growled again, but was silenced as Kabuto made his way to me and straddle my hips. He leaned down and brushed his lips against my ear, "Daddy told me about how he used to fuck you. How he would make you scream in pleasure while he pounded that tight ass of yours. I hate to tell you this, but you won't be screaming in pleasure with me you little fuck!"

With that, he cut my pants and boxers off with the knife. He then used the knife to cut shallow lines all over my legs, while they weren't too deep; they were deep enough to cause a lot of pain.

Next thing I knew I felt a stabbing pain in my backside, Kabuto had undone the restraints on my legs and forced them open. Already hard, he had slammed into me with no preparation. I let out a piercing screech. Fuck did it hurt! I heard Sasuke sob softly but a hush from Itachi silenced him.

As Kabuto moved in and out of me I tried to focus on something else. Anything to escape from this pain. He was cutting me, slapping me, anything to cause me to scream out in pain. He tried to kiss me but I bit down on his tongue. That earned me another cut along my arm.

As this when on, I heard faint murmuring in Japanese, I looked over and saw Itachi speaking into Sasuke's ear. Coal black eyes went wide and I saw him nod his head with a quiet, "Yes nii-san."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Sasuke had enough movement in his hands to reach behind Itachi and undo his restraints. Kabuto gripped my chin and forced me to look him in the eye, "Pay no attention to them Naruto. Just feel this!"

He gave a particularly hard thrust and while I cried out, he jabbed the knife into my right shoulder and twisted it. I let out a pain filled scream and heard a loud crash. Next thing I knew, Kabuto's body was removed from mine with a force.

I managed to open my eyes and saw Itachi beating the hell out of Kabuto. He was screaming, "How dare you! How dare you hurt my little brother and his lover! All for that piece of shit Orochimaru! I know what he did to both my lover and Naruto! He was an evil bastard who deserved much more than a quick death!"

He continued beating the white-haired man. He screamed out for his two men but before they got a chance to help him, Sasuke was in front of them fighting just as hard as his brother. I couldn't help but watch in awe. Itachi had abandoned Kabuto and was helping Sasuke fighting the other two men. It was almost...beautiful in a way with how they moved in sync with each other. As if they have done this with each other so many times.

When they managed to subdue the other two men they rushed over to me. Sasuke was talking so fast I could hardly understand him. Itachi was inspecting my shoulder, he said, "We have to leave the knife in Naruto. He could have nicked something in your arm and I don't want to risk you bleeding out."

It almost fell on deaf ears, I looked at Sasuke and said, "Where did you two learn how to fight like that?"

Sasuke chuckled bitterly, "Sometimes in our line of work you need to learn how to properly defend yourself." He kissed my temple, "But there's more than enough time for that later. We need to get to a hospital. You're injured, earlier they beat the hell out of Itachi and I, we need to make sure that we don't have any internal injuries."

I groaned weakly and nodded. I looked at an unconscious Kabuto and said, "What about him? Are you going to..."

Itachi shook his head, "No. While he deserves it, I would rather see him rot in prison and receive the same treatment he gave us."

I gave a faint nod and let out a choked cry, "Sasuke..."

He grabbed my hand, "Yes Naruto?"

I smiled at him, "I love you...This is all my fau..."

Darkness filled my vision once again, more than likely from blood loss. The next thing I knew, I was lying in a hospital bed, machines were beeping all around me. I looked over to my right and saw that Deidara and Itachi were curled up in a chair sleeping. On my left, Sasuke was half laying on my bed. He had pulled up a chair and must have passed out sometime during the night.

I gently ran my fingers through his hair, my mind was trying process everything that had happened. We were both raped by Kabuto but oddly enough I didn't feel much different. My only instinct the entire time was to make sure Sasuke was safe. I didn't care whether or not it cost me my own life. I just wanted to make sure Sasuke got out alive.

It was just a few mere minutes before Sasuke stirred. He blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and gave me a smile, "Good morning Naruto."

I caressed his cheek, "Hey teme. How are you and Itachi doing?"

He chuckled softly, "Figures that you would worry about us first, even though you almost died. We're fine. My left arm is fractured and I have...um...backdoor tearing. Itachi has three broken ribs and a cracked sternum. Besides that, we're okay."

I felt my rage grow some but I kept it suppressed. One particular question popped in my head. Both Kabuto and his men had been inside of Sasuke, they surely...came in him. Kabuto also raped me, it doesn't take much for a STD to be passed along. I didn't want to ask him, but I did, "Did Kabuto or his men give us any type of disease from..."

Sasuke gave a soft smile, "No. We're both clean. After you were okay I made sure that they tested for those."

I just gave him a stiff nod and groaned as I tried to move my arm. Sasuke made a noise and held my hand right hand down, "Don't try to move it. The doctors worked all night on you to make sure that you wouldn't have any nerve damage. It needs rest. That's what we all need is rest."

I sighed, "Alright. What happened after I passed out?"

He took a deep breath, "Long story short, we managed to get out of the place, we stole those other two guys clothing so you and I weren't running naked around the city. Itachi still had his phone on him, so he called the police and an ambulance for you. They took us to the hospital right away while Itachi went to go get Deidara. He was more worried about us being hurt than himself. While you were in surgery Itachi and I gave statements to the police...Except we lied a little. We said that Kabuto was a madman who thought we were responsible for Orochimaru's death. Basically, with all we said, even if he pleads insanity he will still get locked up in a maximum security psych ward. The police might be by later to get your statement but for now rest easy. He can't hurt us anymore."

I took a deep breath as I processed his story, I said the first thought that came to mind, "Are you going to be okay Sasuke? I didn't see everything that he did to you but I know it must have been bad."

He gave me a sad smile and leaned over to kiss me deeply. When we parted he said, "I'm okay as long as you're okay. We have both been through worse and we can make it through this. I was angry at you for coming after us but now I'm glad. It reminded me of why I fell in love with you in the first place. You were willing to die just so I could live. That loyalty and love means more to me than anything in the world."

I felt my eyes water, I heard shuffling and saw Deidara open his eyes. He nudged Itachi and told him to wake up. When they were both awake I gave them a smile. Deidara made his way over to me and gave me a gentle hug, making sure not to bump my bad arm and said, "Don't you ever scare us like that again Naruto. I was so worried that you weren't going to make it."

I chuckled and pecked his cheek, "No worries there Dei. We all know I'm tough, and with the three of you by my side, I can survive anything."

They all chuckled softly and I felt my heart swell. As slow as it seemed, everything felt like it was falling back into place...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

A month went by. Everything was getting progressively better, all of our injuries were almost healed. Sasuke's was taking the longest due to where it was, although the doctor told us if we were going to partake in that activity to be extremely careful.

It was Sunday, we weren't doing much. Itachi and Deidara were spending their Sunday by having a lazy day in bed. Sasuke and I were on one of the couches watching some movie on TV. Sasuke was laying down and had his head in my lap as I causally stroked his hair. Every once in a while he would lean up and kiss me. It was almost perfect, except for one thing.

I know it was selfish of me to think this but ever since I saw one of Kabuto's goons rape Sasuke I've had the almost uncontrollable urge to take Sasuke. Due to his injury I was unable to but knowing that as long as I was careful, I could have him now. It was just the subject of bringing it up. I wasn't sure how he would react to it. I've heard him whimper in the middle of the night, thrashing around due to a nightmare. It didn't take a genius to figure out what they were about.

I was snapped out of my musings when Sasuke asked, "Dobe, what are you thinking about?"

I smiled and said, "Nothing much teme. I was just thinking about you."

He sat up with a wince and gave me a look, "What about me?"

I sighed and rested a hand on his knee, "I was just thinking about when we'll finally be able to make love again Sasuke. I hate what those bastards did to you and I want to try and make it up to you by making love to you."

Sasuke bit his lip in thought, finally he shuffled around so he could straddle my lap. He pecked my lips and said, "You would have to be very gentle...I-I'm ready but honestly I am worried that you would overdue it. I just want to put this Kabuto stuff behind me..."

His eyes were filling with tears, as they leaked out I kissed them away. I rubbed his back soothingly and said, "Shh, please don't cry Sasuke. I didn't mean to upset you. We can do whatever you're comfortable with. If I have to wait, then I'll wait."

He sniffled and looked up at me. He leaned forward and kissed me again. I responded, making sure to not be too aggressive. I slowly ran my hands down his side and cupped his round bottom. I gave it a gentle squeeze, which caused Sasuke to whimper slightly. I pulled away from those sinful lips and asked, "What's it going to be Sasuke? I'm leaving this all up to you."

He whined as I pulled away. He grabbed the front of my shirt and crashed our lips together. The kiss was heated, passionate and so perfect. He pulled away and licked the shell of my ear, "We can Naruto...Just be gentle."

Without a moments hesitation I picked him up and took him to our bedroom. I laid him down on the bed and wasted no time by straddling him. We continued to kiss and touch each other all over. I removed my shirt, my chest now sporting several new scars, and tugged at Sasuke's. Once his was removed I kissed him again and slowly made my way down his chest. Stopping at his nipples I teased one with my mouth and gave the neglected one attention with my hand.

He was wiggling and moaning under my touch, I peered up through my eyelashes and almost came at the sight. Sasuke's face was tinted pink, he was taking shallow breaths and his beautiful black eyes were shining brightly. I smirked around the nub before pulling off. I reached back up to kiss him softly. He let out another soft moan, "Dobe, please more. I want you."

I kissed his cheek, "How much do you want me Sasuke? Do you want me to keep doing this-" I pinched his nipple, "-or do you want me to do more?"

He huffed in frustration, "I want you inside of me Naruto! I want you to mark me, and claim me as your own! I want my neck to be covered in love-bites just so everyone knows that I belong to you and you alone!"

I felt myself grow even harder at his words. I wasted no time removing our pants and boxers. I kissed my way down his body, making sure to leave an angry looking red mark on every inch of his skin I touched. When I reached his leaking member, I gave it a long slow lick before engulfing it. He let out a loud whimper and bucked his hips up; a small hiss of pain escaped his lips as he did this. I hummed in hopes that it would send a wave of pleasure down his spine. Which it did, he gasped loudly and grasped my hair.

I continued to lick and suck his member, when I heard a high pitch whimper I knew he was close. I pulled off with a loud 'pop', he glared at me and said, "W-Why the hell did you stop? I...So...Close"

I smirked at him and bent down to place a gentle kiss on his forehead, "I want you to come because of me being inside of you. Not because of a hand or my mouth."

He growled slightly but gave a stiff nod. I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Moving back so I was settled in between his spread legs, I uncapped it and poured the cool gel on my fingers. I placed one against his entrance, teasing it in slow circle. I looked up at him and said, "Are you sure?"

He gave me a huff as an answer, "If I wasn't sure I would have you beneath me and I would be doing the fucking, not you."

I rolled my eyes at his answer, after everything that has happened to us he's still able to get caught up in the moment and be bossy as ever in bed. I slowly slid the digit in, looking for any sign of pain on his face. He winced slightly but besides that he seemed to be okay.

I slowly moved the finger in and out of his body, trying to find that hidden spot that would make him see stars. After a minute of trial and error, he let out a loud moan signaling that I hit my mark. I smiled at him, "Are you ready for another finger?"

I stuck the spot again and he shouted, "Yes!" I slowly inserted the second one, he took this one with a little more trouble. He let out a louder groan of pain. I stopped and gave him a look, "Sasuke..."

He looked at me, "I'm fine Naruto. Keep going, please."

My desire to take Sasuke was overtaking my logical side that said I should end this now. I carefully moved the fingers, scissoring them occasionally. After a few more minutes and stroking his hidden spot I inserted the third one. That one took him longer to get used to but eventually I had him begging for my cock.

After applying a liberal amount of lube to my erection, I took his hand in mine. I leaned down and kissed him deeply as I slid in. He cried out in pain, tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes. I kissed all of them away and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. I kept still as possible, which was extremely hard in more ways than one, and just let him get adjusted.

After a few minutes he wiggled his hips in a silent signal and said, "You can move now Naruto. Just be really gentle."

I nodded in confirmation and gave him another kiss as I slowly pulled out and pushed back in. He had a good reaction to that; he clawed at my back and moaned lowly. I kept this pace, every so slightly increasing it as time went on. The sounds Sasuke was making were music to my ears. Breathless gasps and moans spewed from his lips, his legs locked around my waist and he was clinging to my shoulders for dear life. When I nailed his hidden spot he let out a loud scream of pleasure and begged me to go faster.

I was hesitant to comply but I did. I moved my hips faster and harder against his, the only sounds in the room were his moans and the slapping of skin on skin. I could feel my release growing close and I knew he was close as well. He tried to snake a hand down to touch his erection but I intercepted it and wrapped my own hand around his need. While I wanted him to come just from me being inside of him, I could feel that I was close as well. A few quick jerks was all it took for him to scream my name and come all over my hand.

I moaned loudly as I felt him tighten around me. I only held out for maybe a minute more before spilling my load inside of him.

When I pulled out and laid next to him, I wasted no time taking him in my arms. I kissed the top of his head and used one hand to massage his lower back. I asked him, "Are you okay teme? I didn't go too hard on you, did I?"

He let out a breathless laugh, "I'm fine dobe. I'll be a little sore in the morning but besides that I'm okay...Thank you Naruto."

I blinked in confusion, "For what?"

He lifted his head up and peck my lips before saying, "For making love to me. For worrying about my well-being before your own. The list goes on and on. I just wanted to say that and I want to say I love you Naruto."

I felt a pleasant feeling rise in my chest, the love I felt for this man was more intense than anything I've ever felt before and I'm glad he's starting to see it. I kissed his cheek and said, "I love you too Sasuke. More than you'll ever know. Now get some rest."

It wasn't long before he fell asleep in my arms. I just watched him sleep for a while, my last thought before sleep took me was what kind of ring would Sasuke like and whether or not Deidara would be his maid of honor...

* * *

AN: This is not the last chapter! Chapter five is basically an epilogue where I tie up the lose ends okay? Then after this story is done I'll post the prequel to both of these stories which is a SaiNaru called "I thought you were my Friend!" Also, Next Friday on the 23rd, there will NOT be an update. I'm very busy next week and won't have time to write it. The next update will be the 30th. Anyways, read and review. Tell me how I did and prepare for the epilogue!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: So this is the end...Damn this look way less time than ALITP. I wonder why. Anyways I would love to thank my awesome beta Mrs. Padfoot x for betaing this, and FanofBellaandEdward for inspiring me to write Naruto fanfiction! These stories wouldn't be here without her! Also thank you to everyone who has fav'd/followed/reviewed this story! It makes me happy to see it! Anyways on with the show! Warning there is yaoi in this chapter.

* * *

A lot can happen in a year. Kabuto's trial happened, he was sentence to life in prison for the attempted murder and/or rape of Sasuke, Itachi and myself. He tried to plea insanity but after all of the evidence was presented to the jury, they had no problem sentencing him. Testifying was hard on all of our parts. Sasuke broke down as he recalled the details of his rape, I wanted to do nothing more than rush to his side but I wasn't allowed.

When it was my turn, I just kept a straight face as I described what Kabuto did to me. The prosecutor asked me to show the jury the scars I received from him, which I did, shocked gasped filled the room.

Kabuto's attorney tried to bring up Deidara's, Sasuke's and my past but that crumbled away. They had no physical proof or a witness to testify that I was a pimp and that Sasuke and Deidara were my prostitutes. Thankfully, we were able to rest easy as our parts were done. Knowing that Kabuto was locked away for life gave us all peace of mind.

Deidara and Itachi got married, after six years of being together, Itachi actually proposed to him the same day I did to Sasuke. It was rather awkward, since we didn't know who should get married first. I suggested that they should be first since technically that had been together longer than Sasuke and I. Plus, Deidara has told me many times before when we worked at the house about how much he wants to get married to the man of his dreams. I figured he deserved it.

I served as Itachi's best man while Sasuke was the 'maid of honor'. Sasuke wanted to be the best man but we thought it would make more sense since Deidara and Sasuke were the 'women' in the relationship. Deidara didn't have any family to invite, so he invited all of the guys who worked at the house. Shikamaru was the most ecstatic out of the bunch, he was eager to find a way to leave the now extremely popular whore-house. He had really turned it around, he allowed it to cater to all types of clients by hiring women to allow for, gay, lesbian, straight bi-sexual clients.

After their wedding Sasuke and I had our own, I invited the guys from the house along with Iruka. During the reception he actually approached and said, "Naruto, I'm so glad you found Sasuke. When you were seeing me you never looked this happy before. It warms my heart to see you like this."

I gave him a bright smile before playing with my wedding ring, "Yeah...It all feels surreal, ya know? Like, I never expected, after all of the shit we've been through, for anything like this to happen. I'm glad though."

He grinned, "Well, best of luck to you both. You're a good kid with a huge heart. I would love to meet up with you and Sasuke again sometime after your honeymoon. I'll even bring my boyfriend Kakashi along."

I nodded at him, "That would be nice, thank you Iruka."

He gave me a little wave and walked away from me. Almost as soon as he left Sasuke walked up to me. To this day I still can't help but get excited due to how beautiful he looked. He was wearing a snow white tux with a red flower pinned to it. Deidara had insisted that Sasuke should wear a little makeup, so his normally pale face looked paler which made his gorgeous black eyes stand out even more.

He smiled at me and kissed me, I took the chance to deepen it, entwining my fingers through those raven locks and swiping my tongue across his lips in a silent request for permission to enter.

He opened up his mouth and granted me access, he tasted like champagne and wedding cake with a touch of his own personal taste. It was addicting, we started to make out right there when a loud throat clearing snapped us out of it.

Itachi was standing there with a slight glare on his face. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he said, "While I'm happier than words can describe for you two, I would like to remind you that we're still in public and that right now Kiba is over there taking bets on how far you two will go right in front of us all."

I looked over my shoulder to glare at said brunet who just gave a cocky smirk and bolted. I shifted my gaze back to Itachi, "Sorry about that Itachi. We'll behave for the rest of the night."

He snorted and walked away after saying, "I doubt that." Sasuke chuckled and pecked my cheek, "Don't worry about him. He is probably just in a bad mood because Deidara cut him off from sex a week before our wedding"

I blinked in confusion, "Why the hell would he even think to do that?"

Sasuke shrugged, "He's been very helpful with planning our wedding but it's been very stressful on him. I would imagine that he was too tired to even think about doing anything."

I gave a small nod, "Yeah, I can see that. Maybe he'll be okay in the morning."

Sasuke gave me a cocky smirk, "It's not really my problem. I'm just looking forward to when we get to the hotel tonight."

I hummed slightly and pulled him close to me, "As am I, Sasuke. You know I can barely wait."

He pecked my cheek again and said, "Same but we have to. Now let's enjoy the rest of the reception okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, okay..."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

The rest of the reception went fine. There was laughter, crying which was mostly from a drunk Itachi that was just so happy for us and dancing. I barely got to touch Sasuke the rest of the night, with the exception of our dance, which still allowed very little groping due to everyone watching. By the time Sasuke and I had got to our hotel room in Canada, for our honeymoon we decided to go to Niagara Falls, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. I couldn't wait much longer, I had to take him now. He's officially and legally mine; mine to love, mine to hold, mine to touch. Just simply mine.

I pushed Sasuke up against the door, lips firmly attached to his neck. His soft moans were music to my ears. I heard him say, "N-Naru...More please. Want you...So much."

I removed my lips from his neck and growled lowly in his ear, "What do you me to do Sasuke? Do you want me to suck your perfect cock, hmm? Or would you rather I finger you, stretching that tight little ass of yours so you can take my huge cock? Maybe I could give a rare treat and rim you. Would you like that?"

He whimpered softly but gave no definitive answer. I nipped his lobe, "Answer me Sa-su-ke. What do you want me to do?"

I grabbed his ass so hard I was sure it would leave a bruise. I felt him shiver slightly as he cried out in pleasure-pain and said, "I-I want you to fuck me Naruto! I want you to finger fuck me, tongue fuck me and then finally just fuck me with that huge cock of yours!"

I grinned as I pushed off of him and practically dragged him to the bed. As soon as his back hit the mattress, I wasted no time in straddling him and practically tearing our clothes off. I kissed my way down his perfect body, making sure to leave love-bites in every place I touched, until I finally reached him member.

I wasted no time in engulfing him whole. He bucked his hips up, nearly choking me, and grabbed my hair. I smirked the best I could around his shaft and continued with my work. After a minute I could tell he was getting close to the edge; he breath was labored, his hand clenched my hair tighter and his moans got higher. Suddenly he let out a cry of "Daddy!" and came down my throat.

Call me insane but something didn't feel right in the moment. Usually, I loved it when he would call me that, in fact most of the time it made me even hornier and more aggressive. Instead I felt somewhat different. We've spent the past year trying to forget all of the prostitution stuff. We would barely go near the old whore-house anymore due to the fact it brought up unpleasant memories for us both, the only reason the guys from there were invited to our wedding was because they're our friends.

I swallowed his load and made my way back up to him again. I kissed him softly, there was no aggression or really any dominance in it but it was loving. I was so lost in lust from earlier that I forgot that I wanted to make love to Sasuke tonight, not violently fuck him into the mattress.

When we parted he looked up at me in confusion, "Is something wrong dobe? You look upset."

I sighed and shook my head, "No teme, I was just thinking...I have something to ask you. I know it's practically out of reflex but don't call me Daddy anymore. We've worked so hard to put all of the shit behind us, and you calling me that just brings it all back to me."

He sat up, causing me to shift back on my haunches and threw his arms around my neck. He pecked my lips again then said, "I can try Naruto but you'll know that's going to be hard. I know this will sound silly but I actually like calling you that. It makes you...I don't know, more powerful I guess, and that turns me on like nothing ever has."

I blinked at him when realization hit me; he liked calling me by that name? After all of the shit that's tied to just that name he still likes it? It confused me but I just gave him a kind smile and kissed his cheek, "How about for tonight you don't call me it then? I know I was overly aggressive in the beginning, but that's not what I wanted. At least deep down it wasn't. I want to make love to you tonight Sasuke Uzumaki. Please let me."

He shivered at the name and practically tackled me back onto the mattress. I gasped in shock as he kissed me with such fiery passion. We just laid there, kissing with more love and passion than ever before. When we parted, he smiled down at me, "Sorry but something about the way you said that just set me off."

I chuckled, "Now you know how I felt when you called me 'Daddy' but we can talk about that later. Can't we Mr. Uzumaki?"

I rolled us back over and our dance slowly began. Soon I had Sasuke on his hands and knees bearing himself to me. I was a little nervous about what I was going to do next. I rarely ever rimmed Sasuke, I know it's very pleasant for him and since he's very hygienic it never bothers me but I always worry that a certain natural body function might happen.

Steeling my nerves, I pulled the two perfect globes apart. I teasingly swiped my tongue over his hole and smirked when he moaned. I decided to dive deeper and plunged my tongue inside of him. He let out an even louder moan and pushed back on my face. I thrusted my tongue in and out of him, mimicking the motions that were about to happen soon.

Soon, I abandoned the task, which caused Sasuke to whine quite loudly, and grabbed the lube from my discarded pants. I coated three fingers in the cool gel and slowly pushed one in Sasuke. When I finally had all three fingers inside of him and after making sure he was thoroughly stretched, I pulled them out and asked him to roll over on his back.

I smiled down at him as I slowly pushed in. He let out a loud moan of pleasure as I sank all the way in. I gave him little time to adjust before I slowly moved in and out of him. He clawed my back, "Naruto, I know you're trying to be nice and loving but please go harder. You know that a little pain excites me."

I growled low in my throat and slammed into him hard, making him cry out. I smirked at him, "You mean something like that?"

He nodded eagerly and kept moaning as I slammed into him harder and harder with every thrust. I could feel my orgasm approaching like a train. I reached between our bodies and stroked his member in time with my thrusts. We came at the same time; Sasuke cried out loudly as I bit down hard on his shoulder and rode out my climax.

I pulled out of him and laid down next to him. His chest was heaving up and down; he looked over at me with a goofy grin on his face, "I'm sure that was far from making love but it was perfect Naruto. I love you."

I pecked his cheek, "I love you even more Sasuke Uzumaki. You're my everything."

He snorted, "That was so fucking cheesy Naruto. I think you just turned me off for the rest of the night."

I growled playfully, "Wanna see about that?"

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

I pounced on him after that sentence, and we made love for the rest of the night but I meant what I said that night. Sasuke really is my everything. For five years the hope of finding him was my only reason for living. Now that I have him, he's still my reason. A reason for me to move forward in life; to forget about all of the horrible stuff that happened to us and focus on giving him all of the love that I could give him. Sure we might have some troubles in the future but for now we're safe, and that's all that matters to me...

* * *

AN: I hope this is a satisfying ending. There's going to be two side stories to "A look into the Past" and "A reason for the Future". When they'll come out...I'm not quite sure. Before December definitely but that's all I can give you guys. Anyways, please read and review!

UPDATE: The prequel for both of the stories is out now! It's called, "I though you were my friend!" Check it out if you want!


End file.
